Atana Ral
Atana Ral is the Chief Medical Officer of the Federation starship ''Prometheus''. Family *Gresgrendrick Ral (Father) *Itala Ral (Mother) *Vice-Admiral Hamish MacLeod (Grandfather-In-Law, deceased) *Yaxara Hagan (Grandmother-In-Law) *Commander Argyle MacLeod (Father-In-Law, deceased) *Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagan) (Mother-In-Law) *Captain Logan MacLeod (Husband) *Gresgrendrick MacLeod (Son) *Joshua MacLeod (Great-grandson) Biography Atana was born to Gresgrendrick and Itala Ral on Ktaris on the Ktarian equivalent of on July 22nd 2348 and obtained a degree in interspecies medicine on Ktaris before applying, and being accepted, by Starfleet Medical at the age of 25. Atana proceeded through the training program for personnel who already possessed a medical degree and graduated with her Starfleet commission (Lt. J.G.) in 2373 at the top of her class and was posted to the [[USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) (DOTF)|USS Sovereign]]. In February 2374, Atana was transferred to the [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (DOTF)|USS Bellerophon]]. In March 2374, Atana was aboard the Bellerephon when it was one of the 82 of 112 ships to survive the Battle of Tyra. For risking her life while evacuating a section that had warp plasma coolant leaking into it Atana was promoted to the rank of full lieutenant and awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour. In December 2374, Atana participated in the ground assault in the Chin’toka system and jumped up under fire to pull a wounded ensign out of the line of fire. For her actions Atana was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the possition of Assistant Chief Medical Officer. In 2375 Atana and the ''Bellerophon'' were part of the attack fleets that participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka (for which she was awarded the Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal, and the Battle of Cardassia and as a result was present at Deep Space Nine for the formal cessation of hostilities between the Dominion and the Federation. While at Deep Space Nine Atana was awarded the Dominion War Victory Medal and the Battle of Cardassia Medal. In 2378, Atana attended a medical conference on Earth where she met Admiral Leonard McCoy prior to being assigned to the Prometheus as Chief Medical Officer that was dispatched to deal with Kelvan raiders. On April 14th 2383, Logan and Atana were married in the yard of Logan's childhood home in ceremony that combined Scottish and Ktarian traditions. In 2396, Atana was awarded the Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence for discovering a preventative innoculation for Darnay's disease and for her work towards the cure. On June 22nd 2397, Atana gave birth to her and Logan's son, a 1/2 Ktarian, 1/4 Human, 1/4 Betazoid named Gresgrendrick Hamish MacLeod who was named for Atana's father and Logan's paternal grandfather. In 2416, Atana transfered to Earth, was promoted to the rank of Deputy Director, so she could serve in her newly appointed post as the Deputy Director of Starfleet Medical. In 2441, Atana retired from Starfleet so she could spend more time with Logan in Scotland. Prior to her retirement Atana was promoted to Captain and was nominated for and awarded the Carrington Award. In 2442, Atana and Solen accompanied Logan as he conducted an inspection tour of the USS Icarus and were onboard during that ship’s maiden voyage. On February 12th 2498, Atana was became a widow when Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. On December 2nd 2498, Atana passed away in her and Logan's home from natural causes, her health having taken a turn for the worst since Logan’s death, with her son, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren at her bedside. Atana was buried next to Logan in a stasis coffin in their favorite glade on their property. Service Jacket * Leiutenant (J.G.), Doctor, [[USS Sovereign (NCC-73811) (DOTF)|USS Sovereign]], 2373 - 2374 * Leiutenant (J.G.), Doctor, [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (DOTF)|USS Bellerophon]], 2374 * Leiutenant, Doctor, [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (DOTF)|USS Bellerophon]], 2374 * Lieutenant Commander, Doctor, Assistant Chief Medical Officer, [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (DOTF)|USS Bellerophon]], 2374 - 2378 * Lieutenant Commander, Doctor, Chief Medical Officer, [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (DOTF)|USS Prometheus]], 2374 - 2396 * Deputy Director, Doctor, Starfleet Medical, 2416 - 2441 * Captain, Deputy Director, Starfleet Medical, 2441 Awards/Citations and Commendations * - Starfleet Medical Academy Valedictorian (2373) * - Christopher Pike Medal of Valor (2374) * - Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry (2374) * - First Battle of Chin'toka Medal (2375) * - Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal (2375) * - Battle of Cardassia Medal (2375) * - Dominion War Victory Medal (2375) * - Extended Service Citation (2377) * - Career Service Citation (2381) * - Citation of Exceptional Service (2385) With fourteen stars by the time of her death in 2498. * - Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence (2396) *Carrington Award - (2441) Note(s) Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Atana Ral is portrayed by Katherine Moffat. Ral, Atana Ral, Atana Ral, Atana Ral, Atana Ral, Atana